


Thunderbird

by Babyg139



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ilvermorny, Ilvermorny House - Thunderbird, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyg139/pseuds/Babyg139
Summary: As Nereus runs for presidency of MACUSA, he begins to show intentions that would create the wizarding world Grindelwald once imagined. This starts an uprising, one that will change the American wizarding community forever.Miss Elara Evans, a soon to be first year at Ilvermorny and single heir to the Evans fortune, has a lot of trouble headed her way. Besides being an important piece in the future war, she has to learn who she is.. and who she doesn't want to be.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_ 05 May _

"Darling, you have mail!"

Elara's mothers shrieking can be heard from down the hall. Her voice dripped with excitement.

Elara could not move fast enough as she bolted inside the house from the backyard, almost shutting Oli in the screen door behind her.

Oli was her mother's companion in school, a purebred maine coon cat, that is now the family pet. He follows Elara everywhere, almost like he is her protector. Although, he is old and has gained a lot of weight from being a house pet now.

Elara knew exactly why her mother would be so excited, her letter for Ilvermorny came. It had to of. The invitations start arriving for first year students in May, and it's May 5th today.

Her mother leaned against the kitchen island, one arm supporter her weight and the other fanning herself with a letter.

"My little Elara.. I must say, if you decide to go," the strong sarcasm obvious by her mother's tone, "I sincerely hope you won't miss me too much."

"Mother, you know that I will miss you! But I am going, and I would go tomorrow if I could. I've already picked out the things I want to bring in my trunk," Elara could go on with a list and then some of the things she wanted to bring but could not fit.

Elara's mother hands her the letter, and Elara could feel her grin taking over her entire face.

She grew up hearing so many stories of her mother's time as a Horned Serpent, of how she played on their quidditch team and was top of her class by graduation. Elara hoped she would be given the chance to choose the same house.

Elara grabbed the letter from her mother's hands quickly and ripped open the wax seal displaying the Ilvermorny logo.

**Ilvermorny School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Dear Elara Evans,

I am pleased to offer you a place at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the wizarding school of the Americas.

Enclosed below you will find a supply list, a school list, and the requirements for uniforms as well as companions if you chose to have one.

The term for the class of 2009 begins September 1. We expect acceptance or refusal no later than July 31 by owl or similar.

Yours Sincerely,  
Agilbert Harrow  
Headmaster

**_Students are required to bring:_ **

**Uniform**

4 sets of casual robes (navy blue, cranberry, black, or grey with gold Gordian knot fastenings)

1 winter cloak (navy blue with gold Gordian knot fastenings)

1 raincoat (black or brown, weather permitting)

1 pointed hat for optional daywear and required formal events (navy blue, black, or grey)

1 pair of protective gloves

2 cotton dress shirts (1 cranberry and 1 white, for daywear)

**Jeans are now permitted outside of formal events unless noted otherwise.**

**No casual footwear outside of necessary activities.**

**Books - This list is curated for Elara Evans Subjects, 1st Year**

For First Year Break Away Course (Separated by House)

\- The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Quina Hawthorne

\- The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Travis Ulery

For Magical Literature and History

\- History of Magic in America by J.K. Rowling

\- A History of Ilvermorny by Oliver Gamiss

For Herbology and Magizoology- Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

\- One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyillda Spore

For Potions and Alchemy

\- Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

For Astronomy and Divination

\- Magical Astrology Studies by Skye Woodland

\- Divination for Beginners by Francis B. Jones

**Other Equipment**

1 cauldron (Pewter sized, standard size 3)

1 telescope

Students may also bring and Owl or Cat or Kneazle

All personal hygiene items are included with tuition

Parents are reminded that students are NOT allowed to bring personal broomstick for 1st year

If students wish to participate in a sport please contact Coach Bryce upon arrival to campus.

Students will be given wands during the wand ceremony, but are allowed to buy a wand before hand.

Elara could not be more excited, she already had a trunk ready, as well as some luggage. Her mother had told her all about the dormitories, and how it will become her home away from home soon.

"Mom, do you think we could get my robes after we close the shop tomorrow?"

"'course Elara, but please keep in mind we might have to close late, the shoppe has been busy since all of the MACUSA drama. People have been buying a lot more downtown than they really need to."

Elara nodded, she did not really understand what her mother meant. She did not keep up with the daily news, and she currently only had no-maj friends. Wizards and Witches are in abundance but are spread out quite a bit more often than not. Elara has to travel with her mother by floodwaters powder each time to visit family and other friends.

She could not believe how soon she would get to go to Ilvermorny, and little did she know how soon she would be thrown into a whole different world.

06 May

"Elli, I know how hard it is to accept. The facts are that he is trying to make changes, I would swear it he has the same views of Grindelwald," a deep voice whispered, laced with fear and uncertainty.

"Will you stop that, you have no idea! There have been a few events, sure, but you can not connect them to his campaign. There is no way Nereus would have been behind those!"

Elara could hear her mother becoming unsettled even without seeing her face. She was crouched in the bath of her mother's shoppe, peaking through the back storeroom door. She had a thin, blurry line of view but could almost hear perfectly. It was becoming obvious that the meetings her mother had today were not to do with the shoppe. Have they all been like this?

"Nereus is smart, he knows that Quahog will not simply hand over presidency. He knows he will win a second term if he does not start getting people on his side-"

"By scaring people into thinking Quahog cannot handle things currently? By killing -"

"He only needs to get the wealthier wizarding families on -"

Multiple voices start to overlap, and Elara leans forward to try to see who is talking. As she does, she knocks over an empty wand box that was on a pile next to the door.

Panicking, she stands up fast and tries to pretend like she was doing some sort of work. She could hear footsteps heavy and racing to the door, then it slams shut. Gulping, Elara knows she is going to be reprimanded later at home for eavesdropping.

Elara wants to piece together what she has heard, but who has been killed? Her mother has shielded her from wizarding events, saying she is too young to be involved and should enjoy childhood. She has been surrounded by no-maj people so long that she forgets there is a whole other community sometimes. Although, her mother would be so angry if she found out that Elara had any no-maj friends. It is easy to get the line blurred at twelve, it is easy to pretend to be normal.

Soon, Elara will get to be herself, it's all she has ever wanted.

28 August

Elara is to say goodbye to her family today as she leaves for Ilvermorny in two days. She cannot be more excited to see her aunt. Her aunt Lynn is her favorite person, she is the smartest women she knows and the funniest, too.

Her excitement is obvious with every bounce in her step as she goes downstairs. Her mother is waiting for her by the living room fireplace, dressed in a beautiful evening gown that shimmers with magical to keep everyone's attention. It fits her mother's curves perfectly and ends at the knees modestly. Her heels make her taller, but Elara knows she will probably never be as tall as her mother.

"Honey come on, they're all expecting us.." Elara's mother checks her left wrist, where no watch sits, "erm, about an hour ago!"

She laughs and grabs her mothers hand.

"Augustine Estate."

Just like that, she and her mother are sucked into a multi color tunnel for what feels like a second, and are suddenly stepping out onto a stone entryway.

The chandler above her head is brighter than she remembers it being months ago, but is still worth staring at. It is massive and shows how much money her family really has. They care too much about flaunting it in Elara's opinion, but that doesn't mean she likes to see it any less. The elegance of it makes her feel inspired. Maybe she will have her own chandelier in an entryway one day.

There are two stairways, wrapping inwards from the left and right sides. The massive artworks line the walls on each side and above on the upper level, moving as they talk to one another or as the wind blows in them.

"I am going to talk with your aunt and uncle, go say hi to your cousins and the guests, please,"

Elara's mother smiles sweetly, but it is obvious there is a strain behind her eyes. She wonders if it is the same thing that has been seeming to stress her mother out the past few months, but shrugs it away. There is nothing she can do and no one will tell her what is going on anyway.

She turns left and heads up the stairway then heads down the left wing of the house. She knows her cousins are probably in the lounge. She has seen Annie several times this year, because they are the same age and not away at school. Finn and Oliver are a different story. She seen Finn last year at Christmas, but Oliver had skipped to stay with his friends on campus. Both boys stay over the summer as well to play in quidditch competitively. She guesses they are both home now to visit right before the upcoming term.

At the end of the hall are large double doors with engraving all over them, looking like a mix between astrology and religious designs. They're heavy but she shoves them open easily with her body weight.

"Hi guys," Elara beams, she is excited.

Three heads whip up at her from the couches, and and two unfamiliar faces from the pool table to the right. She does not recognize the two boys to the right, but they are wearing Ilvermorny sports shirts, so they must be friends with Finn and Oliver.

"Hey El, I've missed you!"

Of course Annie is the first to run over and pull her into a hug. She hugs back as hard as she can. Sure, she has never been the closest to Annie, but she is still family. She is also going to be headed to Ilvermorny this term for the first time too. Who knows, if they are chosen by the same house, they might become close.

"Wow El, finally grew out your hair huh? Sick of looking like a boy?"

Oliver is as rude as always, but his tone is more joking than harsh this time. Elara smiles, she missed her nickname. El is something she picked up as a child but her mother disapproved of nicknames. Maybe she could go back to using it at Ilvermorny, no one is there to tell her otherwise.

"I've missed you too Oli."

Finn walks over and greets her next, hugging her also. He is taller than she remembers too, her head is slightly under his chest now.

"You know we have missed you El. We have just been busy, that's all. You'll see why soon enough," Finn has always been sweeter than his brother. Maybe it is because he is the oldest, he got to be an only child for two years, he was spoiled. Maybe it's because he is a child prodigy, and also is likely to be caught out for the American quidditch team after her graduates.

Finn is in Horned Serpent, so is Oliver, and likely Annie too. Her whole family has always been chosen by that house. It suits them well, too. They are all so smart, everything always comes easy to them. Of course, Horned Serpent favors scholarly types, Elara learned that ages ago.

Elara hopes she will be in Horned serpent too, the house creates the most intelligent wizards and witches. It would set her up to be successful after schooling or at least give her an easier route. The clubs that house offers specifically are very respected by graduates of all the houses.

"How is quidditch?" Elara does not really care, but feels she should ask nonetheless. She has never been to a game, her mother thinks sports are useless. She wanted Elara to have her nose buried in a book instead.

"Great! Being seeker for the house team is the best way to start my 6th year. I want to keep the position for next year too, then I might just pass it down to Oliver if he can manage to keep up," Finn was smirking, he knows how bad Oliver wants to be seeker. Elara always thought Oliver was in it for the attention he gets from the ladies though.

"Right, well I would love to go to the first game. Annie and I will get to cheer you on this year!"

Finn smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Have you ever met Leon and Trevor?" Finn glides his left hand over in the direction of the two boys sitting at the card table. Both boys are grinning and give a short wave.

Elara waves back and nods no. She knows she should say hi but doesn't want to embarrass herself somehow. Especially not to two upperclassmen before she even begins school.

The night continues on and she is not called down to dinner until it is well past dark.

_Evening, 28 August_

"Hi Elara, oh how I have missed you my dear," her aunt looks happy as can be, but she can tell by her tone that they must have had a serious conversation before they were called downstairs.

"Hi auntie, I have missed you too."

"Elli tells me you are hoping to be chosen by Horned Serpent, Annie is as well. I would expect nothing less. You will make us proud!" My uncle shouts and raises a glass, all the adults downstairs laugh in response.

She assumes that the others downstairs are Finn's friends parents, otherwise she has no idea who they might be.

"Yes sir. I am looking forward to the sorting ceremony," Elara did not lie but she is also starting to feel nervous. Would she not make them proud if she is chosen by another house?

She knows her family is not fond of the majority of wizards that came out of Wampus or Thunderbird, but those are mostly due to old family enemies, not the houses. I guess feuds that last decades are enough to despise certain houses, maybe they think those houses shape a wizard wrong.

Elara's head spins at all of her thoughts, she has always been one to overthink. She will be chosen by Horned Serpent, there is no way she won't, fingers crossed.

30 August

Today is the day Elara gets to pick out her animal to bring with her to Ilvermorny. Her mother wants to her to have a cat or a kneazle. Maybe a mix of both would be okay, too. She thinks her mother wants her to have a cat just so Oli will have a friend when she comes home on breaks from school.

She will be getting her animal downtown at the creature shoppe, Jane's Menagerie for Magical Creatures. She has never been in it, she has never had a reason too. Plus the shop has things like pixies to clabbers. Even though they are illegal, it is said traders bring in dragon eggs sometimes too.

The shop itself appears small, with a windowed front that is the length of a dining room table. It has bright red bricks and a grey awing. However, to no-maj folks, it appears run down and abandoned all together. Elara is not surprised at all to find it is simply an illusion charm.

The inside is huge, with a large welcome's desk right when you walk in. There are bookshelves lining the right wall that have books such as Creatures and Capturing Them 101 by James Potluck, and, How to Take Care of Your Owl by Harold Agnes. There is also a door in the center of the bookshelf that has a singular glass window in it, exposing the extended shop behind it.

"That is where you can buy supplies for you companion, once you pick one out that is," her mother had caught her looking in that direction.

Elara nodded, she hadn't thought about that. While she was at school, there is a crew of elves that support the animals brought. At home, she would get to take care of her pet.

"Hello to the Evans family, I have not seen you miss Elli in years!"

The lady at the front desk welcomes us, specifically her mother. The mention of her last name brought quite a few stares, but Elara was used to it. It comes with the wealthiness and fame her family holds.

"Yes, well, my daughter is preparing for her first year at Ilvermorny."

Her mother is proud, its in her tone and body language as she stands taller.

The women smiles, "Of course. What can I do for you Elara dear? Are we looking for an owl or a cat by chance?"

She shrugs, "I'm not sure. I think I want a cat, I want something I can have with me in my dorm."

That is how Elara decided, she wanted a true companion, not just a pet to use for letters back home.

"I think I have just the one for you dear. He is young, but strong. Very beautiful coat, too. I will be back in a moment!"

Elara is excited, she knows that she will love any animal that's brought out to her. It is also better than having to choose between a lot of animals, she would want to take them all.

Soon, Elara left with a half cat half kneazle. He was barely two, and had grey fur with white specs. She is proud, he is definitely a steal. Kneazles are valuable, and finding one can be hard sometimes, especially if you are a first year who got your acceptance letter five days after they started sending them out.

Now, what to name him?

_29 August_

Elara picks out her school books today, she has her list ready but also thinks she has it memorized from the amount of times she has read it. She has always been a bookworm, it has kept her out of so much trouble growing up.

"Honey, the car is here. Once we get to Boston we can check into our room, and then go to the shops. Oh, I bet they are wonderful this time of year. All of the leaves are turning, and the weather is perfect!"

Elara listens to her mother shouting from the entryway, probably waiting with her long coat on and checking her bags before they leave. She looks over everything in her room once more, and decides impulsively to bring a small stuffed bear she has had forever. She knows she should leave her Mr. Bear at home but maybe he'll bring her comfort, even if he hides away in her trunk the whole time.

She does not leave for Ilvermorny until tomorrow. Elara wishes she could have bought her books at the shops near home, but her mother insists on going to Massachusetts with her, and getting them a room there overnight. She wants to visit where she use to spend every weekend with friends more than she wants to be overprotective, Elara doesn't blame her. She bets a lot has changed, or maybe nothing has at all.

"Coming mom, can you have Colly bring my luggage down please?"

Colly is one of two house elves the Evans have. They treat theirs like family, always have. Other wizarding families are not so nice to house elves, it saddens Elara.

In a zap, Colly appears at the foot of her bed.

"Hello miss. I will take these to the car now, miss."

Colly is her mothers personal elf, Elara does not have one. Taz is the other house elf, but he mostly cooks and cleans for Elara and her mother. He was her father's personal elf, but that is a story for another time.

The wooden floor creaks as she walks out of her room, shutting the door slowly. She is being dramatic but she will miss home a lot. Where she lives the next 7 years entirely depends on what house chooses her. She is going to miss the beige walls and family portraits she grew up with wrapped in golden trims and surrounded by flowers her mother would not be able to keep alive without Colly.

Once downstairs, her mother smiles at her warmly.

"Let's go, we have a long day ahead of us."

The all white SUV is parked out front, and there is a man holding a door open for her and her mother. She will miss the luxuries of home, but is excited to be the same as everyone else at school. There will be no exceedingly high standards there to sit up straight or to greet everyone or to dress just right for every event.

Elara sits behind the driver seat, catching the drivers eyes as his forehead wrinkles, smiling at her. Her driver has been the same since she was little, he has practically watched her grow up. He is not a no-maj like some of the others her mother employes.

The car begins to drive off down the busy road and towards the city. As the car goes into the tunnels that go into the city, the sides zoom past at an unnatural speed. They come out of the other side in Boston. The city skyline is larger than hers, and while it is pretty, Elara is ready to be at the top of Mount Greylock. The city can be overwhelming to a young girl, especially an Evans girl.

The hotel they pull into is tall, probaby thirty stories if not more. No-maj line the streets walking, biking, running, walking their dogs, unaware to the wizarding community all around them.

"The shops are just how I remember, besides a few color changes. Ah, I use to sit right over there at that coffee shop when we made trips to the city. They were awful, of course, but me and my girls loved the view of Greene's. It's where all the boys would shop, especially this cute -"

Her mom could have a conversation with herself for hours, all Elara has to say is okay a few times and her mother would mistake it for an actual response.

The shops are beautiful, and she found the shops are so easily accessible through the backdoor of the Boston Public Library. Elara is sure she will find where all the other entrances are later, once she starts school.

The shops line both sides of the brick road that hosts so many shops, wide enough for three cars or so, but not actually meant for any vehicles at all. Wizards don't need cars or bicycles or any other no-maj things. There is a large directory, it's see-through, and moves as you do. It shows where you are on the map right as you walk up to it, and offers to guide you to any shop you wish. Her shopping center back home does not have one of these, so it must be because it is for a much larger wizarding community.

Wizards smile and wave as Elara and her mother walk through, they are dressed in all sorts of styles robes and pointed hats. There are groups of kids her age laughing and looking in the windows of shops with their hands cuffed, excited about something inside. There are shop owners outside, shouting all sorts of things trying to get wizards to try a new magical treat or to buy the best and newest love potions galleons can buy. There are owls perched at the top of extend light posts and even younger kids chasing each other as their parents chat.

"There," her mother points to a shop with an all black front and wide windows, "is the book store. Go on in and grab your books. I have a stop to make myself. I'll come meet you outside in a few."

Elara nods, easy enough. Her mother pulls out a puch from her bag and hands it over. Elara watches her mom walk off towards a shop several doors down on the opposite side, disappearing through the crowds of people.

Immediately she opens the pouch, and of course there are a lot of galleons in it. How much do books cost anyway? Shrugging, she puts the pouch in her jacket pocket and heads to the store.

The door opens with a chime, "Hello love! Welcome to Beatrice's Books, all you could ever read is here!" an older man tips his head at her, and shuffles back to a couple he was talking to before.

The walls are more book shelves than walls, there is almost nowhere a book is not. There is also nowhere a wizard is not, it is quite packed in here. The majority are younger wizards, could any of these be her housemates? Classmates?

She pulls out her folded list from her other jacket pocket, and begins to look for all she needs.


	2. Chapter 2

_ 30 August  _

Last night at the hotel, my mother and I had a girls night. It will be the last one for months, I will miss them and be glad I have to do no more simultaneously.

My things are being picked up by Ilvermorny Pukwudgies today, and I am leaving this afternoon. From home, I would have traveled by portkey to boston, then rode the train to the bottom of Mount Greylock. From my hotel, I am going to be driven to the train station and from there I get to begin my journey.

"Mom, I will be fine. Why are you worrying?" I sigh.

Mother is walking back and forth checking my trunk and a list she had made. She has been muttering to herself all morning. We forgot to get my cauldron, of all things, but I assured her I would get one later so many times. I worry for her sometimes, she will be alone when I am away. 

She doesn't respond to me, which I am okay with. It is easier to let her do her thing.

"Okay. Okay, Elara, let's see you out. You have your travel trunk right? So you can change into your robes? Oh, honey please don't wear the black ones you got. Not for the sorting or grand dinner. You're so pale, you should try the grey or navy first," she looks at me skeptically. She knows I will probably wear the black one just to spite her.

"Yes mom, anything -"

"Yes. Stay away from boys, focus on schoolwork. Make some friends. Join a club or two, and do not do anything that tarnishes our name. I beg of you, indepence can make you feel too free,"

She raised her eyebrow at me, hand on hip, and shook her head.

"Anyways, Annie will be waiting there for you, please ride with her. I cannot imagine how awful it would look for you to show up alone."

I roll my eyes, even if mom doesn't see it. Instead of worrying about me feeling alone, she worries about how it would look if I had no friends. Typical.

"Annie and I already planned to sit together. We talked about it the other day. I'm not going to focus on any boys either, I want to focus on making potions or flying. Maybe learn how to magically write down all of my notes."

My mother rolls her eyes, knowing I would see it.

"I love you. I will expect to hear from you soon. Also, please name you cat. Calling him Cat forever simply won't do."

I am guilty, I still have not named my companion. I am not sure what name is best. I tried out Ben and Jerry, like the ice creams. He did not seem to like either of those.

"Goodbye mother," I give her a short hug, and head out of the hotel doors and into the suv waiting outside.

The train station is in view fairly quick, and there are no-maj everywhere. I am sure there are wizards and witches blended in, I just have yet to meet them. However, I have met the one standing by the entrance, Annie. She is looking around, presumably for me.

I wave, but she doesn't see me so I have to walk over to her before she finds me.

"Hey El, you ready? The boys already went back so it's just us. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here with me. Even Brice couldn't meet me here, he is coming from home instead."

Brice is Annie's best friend, he is the son of a no-maj. Although, since he found out, he has really involved himself in the community. It's how Annie sought him out. You would not really be able to tell he comes from a no-maj family until you really get to know him.

"I am more than ready, I am freaking out of the sorting. I don't know why," we walk towards the welcome desk to scan our tickets, "I know where we will both be. I just - going through it ourselves in front of a bunch of other first years we don't know?"

Annie nods, I know she doesn't understand. She has always been over confident, it's her best and worst trait.

Once both of our tickets scan, we move on to the lounge. The lounge is full of no-maj but none notice when Annie and I walk through the brick wall and into the platform on the other side. I was nervous to walk through it at first, but Annie insisted we just go for it. Annie got to watch her brothers do it many times before.

The platform is packed with wizarding students of all ages, and even quite a few parents as well. There are lots of owls in crates and trunks being carried onto the train cars. I glance at Annie, saying what now with my facial expression. She looks back at me equally confused.

I breathe in deep, and decide to just go for the first train car that seems to have open seats through the windows. I step forward, and almost run into two girls power walking to the same train car.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I grimace, already embarrassing myself.

"Don't worry about it," the brunette says with a tone that is clear I should worry about it. Her face holds a false smile. Her friend gives me an apologetic smile before being dragged along.

Maybe I won't have to see them again. Annie barely noticed the exchange, she was too busy looking at everything going on around us.

I step forward towards the train car with Annie on my left arm and my travel trunk held in my right. I can not believe how hectic this is, there is no way there is no order to this!

The train car is almost empty when we step on. I realize I chose on that is open with six booths, three on each side and no separate booths. I had really hoped Annie and I would have our own space.

It doesn't dampen Annie's mood at all, she immediately picks a booth on our right, "Oliver told me to sit on this side, he said it has the best view of the mountain side!"

I take her word for it, I hadn't thought that far ahead yet. I quickly catch the eye of the brunette I almost ran into earlier, I look away quickly. I am not sure how to read her.

The overhead announcement goes off,

_ Attention, we would like to remind all witches and wizards to not leave any luggage on the station. Any unattended luggage will be removed without warning. The train to Ilvermorny will be leaving in five minutes. We caution all family members and friends to step back on the platform behind the yellow line as the train departs. Please find your seats soon. As always, have a safe trip. _

"Want to change into our robes soon?"

"Yea, I do."

I feel the excitement in my bones, the sorting ceremony will be here in less than five hours. I can't help but feel so many things are about to change.

_ 30 August, Arrival at Ilvermorny _

"El, can you believe it? It's so beautiful."

Once again, Annie is right. We arrived about forty minutes ago, if not longer, and just got off the carriages in front of Ilvermorny.

It is a gorgeous castle with a grand view of the treetops for miles. The air feels clearer up here, so does my mind. I could see this becoming my happy place very quickly.

"Will everyone place their trunks and carry ons over here please," a disgruntled man yelled. His forehead wrinkles and eyes are the only thing giving away his look of contempt towards all the first years, the rest of his face is covered by a thick, white beard.

Annie grabs at my trunk, "Here, just let me take it over there," and I hand her my bag quickly.

There are girls and boys surrounding me. Some are in groups, already having made friends. Others stand alone wishing they weren't.

"Hey! I found Brice, turns out we're the final train arrival."

A boy walks up, dressed in navy robes with a matching pointed hat. He is tanned, with deep brown hair, almost black in some lighting I bet. He has a playful grin, and his eyes glisten with the same.

"Hi Brice, I'm El."

I reach out to shake hands, and he looks at it awkwardly for a split second, then shakes it. I forget that is odd for twelve year olds, I won't do it again. I want to blend in so bad, I want to be proud of my name but a day off would be nice sometimes.

"Hi El, you guys like the train ride? I had to sit in a car with the weirdest girls, they would not stop asking me questions about no-maj crap!"

All three of us laugh, and to be fair, the girls were probably genuinely curious.

"Alright, we will enter the hall now. All students need to sit in the stands that enclose the room. You will be called forward to stand on the gold gordian knot, and then sorted. Once sorted, please continue to the main dining hall and join your house table, where we will then begin our great feast!" A much older woman shouted our instructions with her wand held at her neck, probably making her loud enough to be heard over everyone. She immediately started to usher students in, placing her hands on their shoulders as she ushers them by. She wears a black pointed hat, and grey robes with cranberry lining. She must be important, or at least a professor, she is very well put together.

Annie giggles, grabs Brice's elbow, then mine, and drags us forward. Here we go.

_ 30 August, The Sorting _

Once inside, all crammed together but fitting perfectly, we all quiet down. I am not sure what is about to happen, I have never had the sorting explained by my mother. She said it might ruin it.

An old man steps through the double doors, opposite the entrance doors, and everyone's heads snap in that direction. He has short white hair and a short white beard. He looks older than my grandfather but in much better shape at the same time. His wrinkles and scar on his neck hold stories I'm sure are more interesting than anything I have ever heard. He wears a full black suit, with a navy robe over his shoulders and a long wooden cane supports his body with his left hand.

_ I am Headmaster Agilbert Harrow. I wish to give you all the warmest welcome to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, your new home for the next seven years. I look forward to meeting each and every one of you. Before you lies the Gordian Knot, which you will all stand on tonight and choose your house. There are four engravings on the wall before you, each representing a house at Ilvermorny. These are enchantmented and will give a luminous glow if you are accepted into that house. If only one house accepts you, you will not need to choose. That will be your new home. It is exceptionally rare that a student is accepted by more than one house, and even more so by all four houses. _

_ The houses here at Ilvermorny are believed to represent the whole witch or wizard. The house of the Horned Serpent represents a wizard's mind. The house of Wampus represents a wizard's body. The house of Pukwudgie represents the heart of a wizard. FInally, the house of Thunderbird represents the soul of a wizard. _

_ It is said and demonstrated often by students that Horned Serpent favours scholars, that Wampus favours our warriors, that Pukwudgie favours our healers, and that Thunderbird favours our adventurers. Each house holds its own great qualities, and each house is looking forward to meeting all of you. _

_ Following the close of the sorting ceremony is our annual grand dinner, celebrating all of you. I will see you then. _

That was a lot, and it is clear everyone else feels the same. Annie smiles, she knows where she will be accepted. Brice looks nervous, but he has no idea which houses produce the better wizards or the evil ones or anything. His ignorance is bliss, I wish I was not expected to be accepted into a specific house. I would love to not have that worry.

_ Hillary Adams, step forward _

A short, dark skinned girl with a button nose and grey robes slightly too large stepped out. It is clear she is hesitating, but held her head high. She walked out and made a stop on the center of the gold gordian knot. She has not looked away from the house engravings ahead of her. For a moment, it's like nothing happens, then a wisp of blue shoots out from thin air at the same time the engraved pukwudgie starts to move. It's arrow rises, signifying she was accepted by Pukwudgie. A Healer. She smiles, clearly proud. Maybe it's what she wanted, or at least wasn't her last choice. She waits, nothing else happens. That's it, she is now in the house of Pukwudgie, just like that. The woman who ushered us in before stands at the second set of entrance doors where the headmaster once was, and waves for Hillary to head that way.

Everyone is smiling or murmuring now, ready for their own turn.

After so, so many others, Annie is called up. She gives me a knowing smile. Brice gives her a reassuring look, maybe he thinks he will be in the same house.

Annie waits for the acceptance by Horned Serpent. All is quiet, then the crystal in the engraving begins to light up blue. Annie barely changes her happy expression, she had expected that. Once again she waits, then is signaled to go to her house table in the grand dining room.

It is awhile before they get close to my name. There have been many Wampus students with the last name beginning in E, it makes me wonder if I will be in Wampus too. A warrior. I don't know, I could maybe see that, but I wouldn't choose that for me. I don't like to be courageous if I don't have to and I also prefer to observe before I lead.

My mind is spinning.

_ Lyra Easton, step forward _

I'm next.

Lyra steps onto the center, and I recognize her from the train station. She is the mean girl, the one I almost bumped into. She doesn't look so awful now, from where I am standing I would almost think she looked sweet. She is fair, with blue eyes and long, curly blonde hair. She stands confident and tall, she reminds me of Annie now. She knows where she belongs.

The engraving of the Horned Serpent glows. She does not wait to see if another house accepts her, she turns and begins to head out. Maybe I don't want to be in that house after all. I'm nothing like Annie, and I certainly don't think I want to be around people like Lyra. What if they are all like her?

_ Elara Evans, step forward _

I smile at Brice, he whispers, "good luck!" and I know he means it.

I walk slow to the center, stopping on the gold gordian knot. I glance down at it, making sure I am right in the center as if it would affect my house acceptances. I look up, trying to remember to hold my head tall, trying to remember not to stare back at everyone in the room.

After a moment, as soon as I can inhale to deep breathe, I can hear the wisps of magic before I see them. The light blue fades in and out. The second engraving to my right begins to move its wings.

Thunderbird.

I gasp, but not enough to show my surprise to the room. No one would think anything of it anyway. No one knows the pressure on me to be in another house.

I wait to see if another house accepts me, like all the students before me. A part of me hopes the Horned Serpent glows, but another part doesn't. I couldn't wait to come here to make my own path, this could be the sign I've needed. 

I begin to turn, I am a thunderbird. That's it. Then I hear students gasp, I hear the wisps start again. I freeze. Another house is accepting me?

Suddenly, the Horned Serpent lights up. Pukwudgie raises it's arrow, and Wampus lets out an enormous roar.

I can't believe what I see. It seems either can any of the other first years, or the witch who was letting students in the grand dining hall. The older women steps forward, raising a wand to her throat to be heard,

_ Miss Evans, what an honor. Please, choose a house by speaking it's name. _

I swallow hard, I can make my mother and family proud. I could join Wampus and take a crazy turn. I could join Thunderbird, the house that accepted me right away.

I know I need to think fast, they cannot wait on me all night. The magical wisps fade, and I know I need to speak.

I enunciate my choice loud and clear, before I have even processed it.

_ Thunderbird. _

The room lets out the breath they were holding. It is very rare to be chosen by all four houses, even the headmaster said so himself.

I did not want this kind of attention, I did not want this kind of attention, I did not want...

The witch by the door whisks it open with her wand, and I step into the grand dining hall. It is so long, the room seemed to be able to hold any number of wizards any time it needed to.

The walls are very high, with large golden chandeliers magically hanging about. The sides of the wall are encased in a golden trim that probably once shined very bright but is now rather dull. There are large vines wrapping around the walls, even up to the ceiling in some areas. There are also four long tables, house flags floating above them but not seeming to obstruct any beauty or views of the room. The flags, left to right, were Horned Serpent, Wampus, Thunderbird, and Pukwudgie.

The majority of the students paused to look at me, others continued talking quietly. I want to look for Annie, but I know there is no point. I doubt we will even have a class together. Hopefully we can study together at the least. I bet she is going to write home and my mother will find out about my choice before I get to tell her. It's going to be bad.

I step to my right slightly, and walk in between the long tables until I sit in the next open seat. It seems the previous students are all separated by one seat so that first years would have to sit next to current students.

I smiled, sitting down next to a boy whose hair stuck out in several places, as though he never brushes it or maybe like he just got caught in a storm. Either way, it seems to suit him. He has an obvious charm, his navy blue robes and brown combat boots underneath give me a good read of him. Adventurous, daring. To my left, a girl. She says hello, then quickly turns back to talking to another girl across the table from her.

"Hey, I'm Tavin. 3rd year, nice to meet you," Tavin smiles. His smile is crooked, but you'd only notice up close. He doesn't seem nervous at all to talk to me, a first year and a girl, I bet he has lots of friends. I hope I will, too.

"Hello, I'm El." I smile, and internally punch myself for not trying to continue the conversation. I'm just not sure what to say, I am still processing what just happened.

There are still first years coming through and choosing tables. I make a mental note to observe the room while still looking for Brice.

The Thunderbird flag is red, with a gold thunderbird. It is lined in a light blue, and has green designs that almost look like clovers surrounding it. I wonder if I will learn about my house flag in my first year course.

I know that there is a good chance I will still be close with the others in different houses, I know that our houses are basically interchangeable in many ways. I also understand from how I grew up that people love being exclusive, and being separated by house socially is probably how Ilvermorny will be. It's probably why mom wanted me in Horned Serpent.

The doors shut loudly, or maybe only because I zoned out did they sound much louder. The witch from before closed the doors, stepping inside. She smiles, slightly bows at all of us who watch her in silence, and begins walking to the head of the dining hall. She takes a spot to the right of the headmaster.

The hall stays silent as the headmaster stands up, approaching the podium.

I just realized I missed seeing where Brice was sorted, I hope I see him later or during the wand ceremony tomorrow.

_ Welcome all. Tonight, we celebrate our first years as well as the mark of a new term beginning in two days. These halls have been too quiet, and I am excited to have you filling them again. I would like to extend the invitation to visit me anytime tomorrow to our first years as well as returning students. _

_ This year will be the second year we have decided to reintroduce house points. Last year, Horned Serpents won the house cup. They won with 758 points, followed by Wampus at 674 points. I hope to see Thunderbird and Pukwudgie step up to the challenge this year. _

_ We also have a student here who seems to have made history again tonight - we have another who has been accepted by all four houses. The fourth in Ilvermorny to ever be able to choose between all houses. Congratulations Miss Elara Evans, I look forward to your success here at Ilvermorny. _

_ Last but not least, I would advise students not to wander into the woods of Mount Greylock. It is strictly off limits. _

_ Now, enjoy. _

At first, everyone was shocked that someone was chosen by all four houses. First years looked over at the Thunderbird table. They had seen it happen to me, they all knew who I was. The rest of the students didn't, they were all in shock and curious.

However, slowly the students all cheered and clapped, I couldn't stop smiling. On que, the tables all set themselves. Lining the center of every table was lined with food, buffet style. There was every choice you could want, and then some. I have never seen so much food in my life.

Tavin laughed at me, he could tell I was in awe.

"I felt the same way my first time. You'll never go hungry here, that's for sure!"

"Oh, is it like this every night?" a girl across from Tavin asked. She seemed serious, like she had to know if she was going to have a huge meal everyday.

Tavin laughed and exclaimed, "YES!" and then calmer, "sort of. You can choose to eat whatever after tonight, or in your room as well. It's only a feast on special events like today."

The girl and I both nodded, happy with that answer.

A loud voice interrupted dinner,

_ Unfortunately, our festivities are to come to an end. The night is no longer young, and the first years will be moving into their respective dormitories tonight. I expect head boys and head girls to stay behind and lead the first years to their houses. _

_ Tomorrow morning the first years will be participating in the wand ceremony. Afterwards will be a time to spend time with your houses and prepare for term to begin the following morning. _

_ You are dismissed. _

Everyone began talking and the great dining room exploded with noises as upperclassmen began leaving. I glanced at the other first year who was in front of Tevin, we mutually agreed to stay together with a nod of our heads.

I stood up and met her at the end of our table, 

"I'm Elara by the way. I go by El.." I wait for her to tell me her name, too.

"Victoria. I go by V." She smiled, I think she is by far my favorite person I've met today.

"Attention!" A man in solid black jeans, a cranberry button up shirt and a house tie yelled. Of course, it is far too loud for anyone to have heard him. He realizes this also as he brings his wand up to his throat, and his voice projects even louder,

"Attention! Thunderbird first years, if you would follow me, please."

With a nod, he turns and begins to lead us all out of the great hall. Wampus had already exited, we were second to leave.

As he walks, he keeps his wand at his throat, projecting once more.

"I am head boy Joel, I am a 6th year. I am on the quidditch team for our house as a keeper as well. I can not wait to get to know you all!"

V and I look at one another and shrug, he seems nice enough.

He continues walking us out to a large hallway. It has two sets of stairs on each side going up, one in the center going up two more stories, and the stairs seem to go in that order for at least 10 floors, if not more. I am in awe, but not in shock like V clearly is. I wonder if she is from a no-maj family, or maybe isn't used to luxury like this.

If we become close, I want to bring her to the Augustine Estate. Oh, she'd love it there.

"Alright, Thunderbird dormitories are on the 6th floor, in the east tower. Follow along quickly!"

V looks at me and grins before stepping forward fast. I follow quickly too, I think we are both too excited.

I have only heard about the Horned Serpent dorms a little from my mother, everything else is completely new to me. It almost lets me forget how much trouble I am going to be in later.

I guess Annie might just be the last one to carry the family line through Horned Serpent.

"Are they trying to kill us on these stairs or what?" V says to me, partially out of breath.

I'm not tired quite yet, but I am also used to an unnecessary amount of stairs. I live in a glorified townhouse in a city - I can do stairs. Anything else physical? Probably not so much.

Anyways I laugh, I know this will become routine soon enough.

"Is everyone up the stairs?" Joel stands slightly on his toes, checking over the top of all our heads, then continues.

"Great! So on the 6th floor is a study hall, history classrooms, and english classrooms. To the right and through those tall double doors is the Thunderbird dormitories. It is the easiest dorm to find, but the hardest to access if not a house member.

Once through those doors, no one outside of our house can enter the common room without permission or an invitation. In the case they attempt anyway, they will simply be caught in a loop on the stairs. Only two students have ever gotten around this trick, and that was over thirty years ago.

Come along,"

He waves us to the right, and we all follow like a herd of sheep. I have never been happier, I don't need to answer a silly riddle or do an equation to enter my dormitory. I simply enter.

After following Joel to the right, I can see four doors until the end of the hallway. I guess those are the classrooms.

On my right the walls are lined with art varying from people to scenery to abstract. It seems to have no theme or pattern, but is pretty nonetheless.

I pass one of a beautiful woman, dressed in a white dress with a white veil and holding a glass of wine in the same hand as her wand. Almost like how no-maj folks hold drinks and cigarettes. She comes across as elegant, I can't help but stare. I catch V doing the same.

"Hello ladies, welcome.. welcome! Come by later and we can have a chat all about how I poured Amortentia into my ex-lovers..." the woman in the painting's voice faded as V and J sped up. We looked at each other, clearly thinking  _ what was that,  _ and started to laugh.

I know I'm going to love it here already. I can feel it.

Joel pushes open the double doors, and there is a spiral staircase. It looks like it goes on forever, but as I walk up it, it is clear it's only one story or so. I guess that is the magical ward at work, only letting us Thunderbirds in.

At the top of the stairs I see another set of double doors. While there are no paintings lining the walls of the tower, there are wide windows. There is a view of the mountainside, and it is so peaceful. To my left I see treetops for ages. To my right, I see treetops fade into a city skyline. I know it's not Boston, that's too far away, but I wonder which city IS close enough. Is it a no-maj city?

"Everyone comes inside once I open the doors. I will then explain the rules, and off to bed it is!"

Everyone walks inside rather slow, I think we are all trying to act some form of cool.. I know I won't be the only one who can't sleep tonight.

"Ah, yes excuse me..."

Joel squeezes through the first years in the common room, and awkwardly pulls out a chair from a table to stand on so everyone can see him. I don't think he had really planned to give this speech at all.

"Welcome to your common room. While I want to urge you to explore it, please wait until tomorrow. I would really love peace and quiet tonight! Off to your right you will see a hallway with two doors, and a staircase on each side, yes?"

A lot of nods follow, including my own and V's.

"Great. So it is very straight forward, the left side is the girls, and the right is the boys. Thus, the two doors are the dormitory's own bathrooms. The left is the girls and vice versa. The same with the staircases, the left side is where the girls sleep and the right is where the boys sleep. In each dorm hall up the staircases there is a spiral staircase at the end of that as well. Each side, girls and boys, have 4 floors. This allows for the head boy, me, and the head girl, Lillian, to have our own suites as well as for each of you to have a room with one other.

We do not pick roommates for you, you will choose by the end of this week and finalize it with myself or Lillian.

Lastly, no boys are allowed in the girls dormitories and vice versa. There is a common room for a reason.

Have questions? Great, ask me tomorrow. Goodnight!"

I turn to find V already glancing at me, "do you?" she doesn't finish her question but I know exactly what she means. I nod yes so fast, I am so glad I am not wandering around hoping someone agrees to share a room with me tonight.

"Let's go and see if we can get a corner room, yea? My father said they're the largest."

"Yes! Lead the way!"

V grabs my hand and pulls me after her up the stairs. We are maybe the 4th or 5th pair of roommates to head this way out of the whole group.

She pulls me down the hall, I see the two corner room doors shut. The thin label on the outside of the door changes, showing last names of the girls who just took them. I guess they had the same thoughts as V.

V pulls me up the spiral stairs and we take the first right. It's empty and I officially have a dorm room at Ilvermorny in a house I never thought I would be in.

Before I close our door, I watch the nameplate change.

_ Evans and Hollows _

Now I know V's last name, too.

The room is large, with a floor to window corner ceiling. V took the bed on the left, so I went towards the right side of the room. Our trunks magically appear at the end of our beds respectively.

The beds are full sized, no twins. I guess first come first serve is not just a no-maj thing I want to be thankful for tonight. The beds are a light mix of woods, and have a white canopies. The sheets are blue and cranberry, the school's colors. The Ilvermorny emblem is on the outer cover repetitively but fails to look tacky in any way.

My cat is sitting on my pillow, I was hoping he would be brought up tonight. I look over to see V cradling a cat as well, looking out of our window. Her cat is orange and seems to actually like affection. Mine can not stand to touch me unless he wants to. He is rude.

"What's the cat's name?"

V turns and looks at me smiling sheepishly.

"His name is starburst. After that no-maj candy? The orange ones are my favorites."

"That's really sweet though, I don't think I have a favorite candy. My mother would never let me have any growing up."

V frowns, but doesn't seem like she will press how weird that is. We both sit on our beds, cross our legs and continue talking.

"What's your cat's name?"

I suck in my cheeks, turning a little red, "I haven't given him a name yet. I can't pick a good one. I've never had a pet before."

She laughs, "I get it. Maybe we can pick one tomorrow. I do not want to call your cat  _ cat _ ," my cat meows at the exact moment V says that.

We both started laughing, the timing was too perfect. I guess she is right, I better pick a name soon or he might never get one.

We hear chatter next door, and then there is a light knocking on our door. I look at V, she shrugs. 

I get off of my bed and there are two girls smiling, leaning on our door.

"Hey, I'm Gracie."

"Bailey," both girls smile.

"I am Elara but you can call me El," I point behind me at V who is waving, "That's V."

"You guys can come in!"

The girls laugh, "We'd love to. We're too awake to sleep yet!"

"Have you guys met anyone else? Do you know anyone else?" Gracie asks.

"I have a few cousins in Horned Serpent, otherwise not really," I have no idea where Brice ended up so I don't mention him.

"I've only met people in our house, I met El right away."

"Have you met any of the boys yet?"

"Bailey! Relax, it's been one day!"

We all laugh, I'm guessing Bailey is probably a boy crazy one already.

"I can't wait until tomorrow for the ceremony," V says next.

We all agreed, I will be getting my first wand. I wonder what it'll be made out of, I hope something strong at least.

"You girls want to go together?" Gracie looked hopeful.

These girls right here could be my family, the one my mother talks about making at Ilvermorny. Her's was my father and Missy. Maybe these girls will become mine.

V and I shared a quick glance, 

"We'd love to."

Bailey and Gracie shrieked, "goodnight ladies. See you at breakfast!"

Just like that, my first day at Ilvermorny is done. It turned out better than I thought. I wish I could talk to Annie, maybe I will be able to tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

_31 August_

"Goodmorning!" Bailey bursts through my door. 

I smile, I guess it is a good thing she is comfortable with us already. V is still asleep, arms sprawled out in an odd position. I woke up early, whispering names to my cat, seeing if he liked any of them. 

"Where is Gracie?" 

"She's getting dressed now, she has gone through all of her wardrobe twice. It's driving me insane." Bailey rolls her eyes playfully, "well you look cute though!"

I smile shyly, "Thanks, you too."

I've never had any girl friends outside of Annie, it's nice. 

"Hey V, good morning.. It's time for breakfast," Bailey jumps on the end of the bed, patting Victoria's legs. 

V moans, and we can hear a quiet, "I'm up," as she rolls over. 

After about thirty minutes or so, V is dressed and Gracie has headed into our room. 

I can see all of our reflections in the window, we all look so young. 

I have my strawberry red braids down my back, laying over my grey button up shirt. My shirt is tucked into a black pleated skirt, with knee high white socks and black dress shoes. It is basic, but I have never been one to dress up. Maybe one day I will get to be that confident. 

Maybe as confident as Gracie, who is stunning. Her pale blonde hair is pulled back in a low bun with hoop earrings my mom would never let me wear. She is wearing a cranberry overall dress, with a black sweater underneath, and cute knee high brown boots. The outfit choice makes her appear so much older than a first year. Bailey is dressed down more than all of us, with cuffed blue jeans and an untucked button up shirt. She has on grey boots, with a matching grey bow pulling back the black hairs that frame her face. She is pale, not more than I am, but it is obvious she probably tans very well in the summer. V is dressed similar to me, a black pleated skirt, knee high socks, and a cranberry sweater to match. Her black hair is in perfect curls, making her hair look amazing. 

I grab my black robes off the back of my door, V doing the same, and we all head out. In the common room Joel is sitting on the couch next to a box full of white ties. He sees us and waves us over. 

"Hi ladies, I have your house ties. It's optional, but super important that you represent your house often."

We all reach in and grab a white tie. As soon as our fingertips touch the tie, it begins to change into our house colors with a thunderbird on the bottom. It is so cool. 

"I wonder what's for breakfast?"

We all turn and look at Gracie, then start laughing. 

"Um, probably anything you want?" 

Gracie turns bright red, "oh, right. Sorry guys. I am new to this!" 

No one else reacts, so I don't either, but I have officially met two people who are from no-maj families. This is crazy. 

As the four of us walk down the corrorier towards the dining hall, we notice we are definitely not on time to breakfast. Almost all the obvious first years have finished eating and are just socializing. 

The hall silences a little as we walk in, and we earn several stares. I don't think Gracie or V notice, but Bailey does because we shrug at one another wondering why. Maybe it's because we're in a group, or because we're new, or because I'm an Evans. Who knows. 

Tevin walks by us, "morning ladies!" 

We all respond with some variation of good morning, and go back to talking. 

"Yuck, what is that?" 

I look over to see a weird pudding drizzled over a pastry. I snarl my lip in disgust too, no thanks. 

"I don't know but I'll take one," Bailey is clearly the most adventurous of all of us. 

I choose a pastry with cinnamon, and catch Bailey staring at me.

"Um, yes?" 

"No, not you.." 

What? I turn and look behind me, I don't catch anyone's eyes.

"Who are you looking at?"

"See that group, over at the Wampus table? The one of all boys?"

We all look back this time, searching. I find them quick. A group of boys, all dressed in black robes and talking rather loudly. They are not necessarily dressed differently than every other boy in the hall.. they just stick out more for some reason. Especially one, a blonde haired boy who is slightly taller than the rest. He is sitting on the table, feet on the bench, being the center of attention. 

"Who is that?" I know no one, my mother has kept me very sheltered after what happened with my father. At least Gracie wouldn't know either, maybe V too. 

Bailey was surprised I asked but responded, "that's Axel Carson." 

Gracie, V and I all looked at each other and then back to Bailey, as if to say _and?_

She huffed, "that's the nephew of Nereus. I've heard such bad things about the lot of them." 

She went back to eating, so did the rest of the girls. I glanced back once more, and surprisingly I catch his eye before turning back to my food, too. I guess I know who to avoid this year. 

_Will first years who are without a wand please come with me. The wand ceremony begins now._

A short man in a long cloak removes a wand he held at his neck to make himself louder, then heads out of the hall. 

I cannot be more excited, I am about to be one step closer to using magic. Actual magic. 

Bailey is the only one who already has a wand, so she tells us to meet her back in our rooms after. 

"Hello all, I am History Professor Aphra Goode. With me I have eight hand-picked seventh year students who will be assisting the wand ceremony today. Each of you will place your hand on one of the blue orbs at the table, which will tell our helping hands what type of wand you might require to yield your magic. You will be brought such wands, and must test them out before you are to leave. No funny business either."

Professor Goode is a tall, large man. He has a round face, and is wearing a brown suit covered by a cloak. His voice is firm but friendly, I hope I have him as a professor one day. I bet he is better than some of the professors I've seen around. He smiles at least. 

V goes in the room and comes back out, holding a short wand. "It has a dragon core with willow wood, exactly 9"." I can tell she is proud, she runs off quickly, probably headed to show Bailey. 

Gracie and I are ushered in next. 

A seventh year girl greets me, "hello. Hands on the orb, please."

I oblige, and she seems to focus deeply before running off, looking through all the shelves filled with boxes of wands. She brings back two boxes. 

"You appear to need a phoenix core. Those are more rare, but, we have two. One is 8", flexible with holly wood. The other, 9 1/3" with hazel wood." 

I nod, not sure what any of that quite means. She opens the first box, handing me the wand. 

I can not believe I am holding a wand, a wand that might actually be mine. She urges me to give it a flick. I raise my right hand, and tap the air with the wand, unsure of what I am doing. It shoots out several, almost visible, shocks. I set it down quickly, is that supposed to happen?

The look on the girls face shows that it was not a match, "lets try the one with hazel wood." 

I wait for her to pull the wand out of the tinted green box, this one is prettier. It's smooth, with small, intricate designs looking very feminine for a wand. I take it from the girls hand, and give it a flick. 

It immediately feels right, and the flick creates a woosh of cool air. Nothing more. The girl smiles and nods, "That will do." 

"Now, your wand is a phoenix core. It can handle a large range of magic usually, if not all kinds. It can have a mind of its own if it feels yours is weak. The witch must be smarter than the wand in this case. Your wand is also made out of hazel wood. This is an odd combination, but a very powerful one. Hazel wood is usually sensitive. It reflects your emotions, but that can always help you cast nonverbal spells quicker. If you have any more questions, visit Professor Goode. His office is through the history classroom on the 6th floor." 

"Thank you," I look over to where Gracie is, still flicking wands. The boy helping her does not seem to be making any good choices for her. I feel for her. 

After waiting outside, watching students go in and come out wand in hand for a little while, Gracie comes out. 

"I'm so glad you waited for me. That was a complete, utter nightmare. What's your wand core? Mine is a unicorn core," Gracie doesn't seem as impressed by her wand. I can't tell if it's because she has never seen on or if it's because she doesn't know which cores are better. 

"I got a birds feather, a phoenix. Nothing fancy." I smile at her, "Let's go show the girls." 

We spent the whole night sharing stuff about our home lives, and were even sneaking a few small spell attempts. I did not see Annie today, I wish I had. I wonder what her wand is, does she have any friends yet? I hope we don't become too terribly far apart. At the same time, I can easily see these three girls being like the sisters I never had. 


	4. 4

_ 01 September, First Day of Classes  _

I woke up to Fuzz walking over my head, he is really rude. My room is starting to become bright, V is still sound asleep. How should I dress? I don't want anyone to think I'm weird, I don't want to stick out. 

I decide on a grey pleated skirt, a navy blue Ilvermorny pullover my mother had handed down to me, white crew socks and simple dress shoes. It's very casual, and doesn't scream _hey look at me_. I grab my black backpack as well. It has no charms or pins like some of the other girls had, I have never been allowed to spend money on no-maj things like that. My mother despises it.

I leave V to sleep, I learned last night we have different classes. We only share our first year class because we are both in Thunderbird. That is my last class of the day, I can not wait until then. 

"Goodbye Fuzz," I shut my door slowly. At the same time Bailey is closing her door too. 

Bailey and I have Potions and Divination class together this morning. Both classes are back to back and I am so happy she is with me. 

"Would it be okay if we skipped breakfast? I want to go explore before class," Bailey says casually, but her tone is closer to begging. I can appreciate the curiosity, I kind of want to see what else goes on in the mornings too. 

I nod smirking, I feel confident with Bailey. She is so bold.

She bites her lip, grabs my arm and pulls me behind her. I laugh. Today will be good. 

The corridors are so busy, Bailey sticks out among the other students. For a first year, she is dressed pretty mature. Her and Grace always dress to impress. V and I always dress for comfort. Opposites attract I guess. 

"Hey guys, this is El," she turns to me, and then back to a group of people I've never seen before. 

"Um, hi everyone." I speak without stuttering and loud enough that it probably wasn't weird. 

They're in the courtyard by an opening, some of the students are sitting on the grass talking. Some are clearly rushing somewhere. 

A boy jumps down from sitting on the ledge, "I'm Kade Bradley." He smirks at me, "I go by Bradley. 2nd year." 

I nod, waiting for someone else to also introduce themselves.

Bradley speaks up, "Okay guys not at all once." His eyes roll, "This is David and Ryan." 

The other two boys nod their heads, but don't seem too interested in talking. I can't tell if they just keep to themselves or if it's because Bailey and I are here. Bradley mentions going off to class and they follow him. Surprisingly, they wave at us girls. 

Bailey waves back, she does everything so cooly. "I met Bradley after the sorting, he mentioned they hang out here a lot. He said they used to hang out by the north courtyard but it was taken over by the Wampus house. Those people have the biggest heads apparently."

Good to know, not sure if that is true but I trust Bailey. Why didn't I talk to Tevin more? Maybe I could've been let in on the gossip too. 

"We should get to class, maybe we can check out that other courtyard later after classes. You know, see what it's about?" I surprise myself. Bailey knows it, she smirks and nods. We definitely should not be left alone without V and Gracie. 

I can't help but think Bailey gives me the confidence to embrace the adventurous trait Thunderbird chose me for.

My first class at Ilvermorny, Potions and Alchemy. The classroom is large, in a rectangular shape. There are eight square tables, with sinks in the center. I can't imagine making a potion. 

"In the 5th year they let us make a love potion, it always creates so much drama. Bradley says it was used on a Pukwudgie quidditch player and the bloke left in the middle of his game to give the girl a kiss. How embarrassing," Bailey laughs. This girl is always laughing. 

I think she definitely finds Bradley cute, she is the boy crazy one. 

We are the first to arrive, we chose a table by the far wall in the back. 

"I hope we are not called on back here, I really hate that." It's true, I do. My mother would always randomly quiz me on things she told me about. 

"No kidding. Did you bring your book? I totally forgot mine." 

"Yea, we can share." She is lucky I am always organized. 

Others begin to shuffle in. It is a mix of first and second years. The first two years are full of general education courses, mother said things don't really get complex until your third year. Then, by your fifth year, you get to handle the direction of courses you take. 

A group of girls come in. Annie. I start to get up, eager to say hi. Then, I noticed she was already looking at me, then turned away. The blonde with her turns to look at me, too. _Lyra._ The girl from the train station. I bet they're all Horned Serpents and I bet they are all bickering about me now. 

Bailey notices my face fall towards the group of girls. "What is it?"

"I'll tell you later," she nods and lets it go. 

"Well forget about them, today is about us." 

She is right. If Annie wants to act cold, I can be cold too. 

The doors suddenly shut loudly, our professor walks in abruptly. The robes he is wearing tail behind him, and he turns fiercely facing the class. We are all intimated clearly he is going to be strict. 

He looks over the class, almost as though he despises all of us. 

"Professor Allanon Dresden. I have been teaching potions and alchemy for thirty years, and I will be teaching you all how to create deathly potions and turn common metals into gold. I do not tolerate any mishaps or pranks in my classroom, I do sentence detentions and will gladly do so on day one." 

Some of the students look scared, others look overly prepared. I guess that is where the houses overlap, there is no major competition here, only socially. 

"Open your textbooks to page 3, we will begin with introductions to potions. Later we will move into alchemy." 

Half way through the class, the doors open and a blonde boy is practically thrown in by a wizard in long navy robes. "This one appears to have lost his way, I trust he will remember it tomorrow." 

The professor nods, and then glares at the boy. 

Bailey gasps, "it's that Carson kid." I know, I remember. 

He is tall, with almost white hair. He is slightly chubby, but not enough that I could picture him being bullied for it. His features are dark, even for a kid. He is wearing all black, even his robes. 

"I bet he is as bad as his parents, he probably hates anyone who isn't a pureblood, too." 

I shrug, it's probably true. I feel for him, he probably acts out for attention. Maybe he just needs a friend. My mother is nicer about it, but she also cannot stand anyone who is not pureblood. She was raised that way. 

He picks up his bag he dropped when being dragged in and sits at a table in the back next to the table Annie is at. The girls giggle, of course. I'm pretty sure Bailey and I roll our eyes at the same time. 

Later we meet Gracie and V in the dining hall. I am so excited to see them. V hugs Bailey and I, Gracie waves us over to sit. She looks upset, and we all stare waiting for her to burst.

"Okay." she deep breaths, "I hate Horned Serpents. Who told them they could be such jerks? One of them tripped me like it was a joke! I swear I would curse them if I could, everyone started laughing. It totally messed up my hair, I lost an earring and I am so done with today." 

My eyes widened, geez. 

V nods sympathetically, "I seen it too, I told them all to bug off. We ended up missing history trying to find the bathrooms." 

They look guilty, as if they skipped on purpose. 

"Well," I start, " Bailey and I are going to go check out the north courtyard after lunch if you guys want to come." 

Bailey smirks, "we heard it's where the house of Wampus hangs out. My sister said they always had the cutest boys." 

The girls laugh, "sure, let's go." 

"oh, um.." I start but do not get to finish. The girls are already getting up. I wanted to eat, what does a girl have to do to even get a snack today? 

I trail behind the girls as close as I can. They walk so fast when they're excited. I don't blame them, I have yet to meet anyone really besides Bradley. 

On the walk there I tone out the girls chatting about the Wampus boys, looking at the tallest tower come into view. I bet that is where the owlery is, where I should be. I need to write to my mother. I'm sure Annie already has in my place. Guilt starts to suffocate me. 

"Hey girls, I forgot I have something to do. Can you catch me up later?" 

V looks concerned, Gracie and Bailey look shocked that I am bailing. They all let it go quickly, "Of course we will, maybe we'll pick us all out boyfriends," Bailey winks. Gracie laughs, V turns super red. 

I smile, "sure. Good luck with that," and turn around towards the tower. 

The tower is huge, it took me a long time to hike up the winding staircase. The view is worth it, and all the owls in their wide opened cages is rather beautiful. I sit against the ledge on the ground, and pull paper from my bag. I begin to write.. 

_Hello Mother,_

_I am writing to inform you.._


	5. 5

_ 18 September  _

_ Elara, _

_ I am very proud and disappointed in the same. I was already made aware of your choice, and I expected more from an Evans. _

_ Regardless, I do care about you. I hope you find yourself successful in your house. _

_ It is also because I care about you that I must ask you to stay at Ilvermorny during the holidays, and not return home until the end of the first year. The current climate is not well, and I do not wish to see my daughter involved. The Augustines and I have business meetings, and it seems Nereus may be at a few.  _

_ Unfortunately, I do have something to ask of you. If you could, do not tell anyone why you must stay for the holidays. It is a private matter.  _

_ Best,  _

_ Elli Evans _

I am not surprised at the formality in the letter I get back from my mother. It took her 17 days to respond. In those 17 days I have made so many fun memories with my friends, and have yet to make any new ones like them. 

Bailey and Bradley are often attached at the hip, despite him being in Pukwudgie. I usually tag along, being a third wheel. I don't mind, I actually really like Bradley. He is sweeter than I thought he'd be, I have a feeling he won't be going anywhere anytime soon either. 

Gracie and V are much closer, almost closer than V and I are. None of us girls hold secrets or anything like that from each other but it was bound to happen since our class schedules don't line up. 

I haven't seen much of Axel, he shows up to class sometimes. I hear from Bradley that he is always in detentions yet still makes better marks than all of the second year students combined. I cannot believe he acts like that with the family he comes from, my mother would have set me straight on day one. 

I avoid Annie and Lyra at all costs. Of our grade, they are the  _ it _ girls. I have also heard the same whispers about me and my friends. It's like some social competition. 

It's only six weeks until halloween festivities start. I am excited, but I also fear it might not be anything like back home. 

"Are you going to dress up for halloween V?" 

V looks up at me from her book, she is slouched on the common room couch. We have been doing homework nonstop. 

V shrugs, "I want to. I just don't have any ideas yet. Do you?"

"No, I guess not."

She nods and goes back to reading. 

I want to speak again, to talk about anything other than working on a paper for alchemy and if it is ethical to turn metals into golds and silvers or not. 

I hear a bunch of boys race down, even V looks up fast.

"Fight in the courtyard!" one of them yells, clearly excited. 

V and I look at each other with wide eyes then also get up fast and follow. Of course we're curious. 

By the time we are down to the main floor and by the courtyard, Gracie and Bailey catch up to us. The four of us shove our way through the small crowd, Gracie giggling. This has clearly given us an adrenaline rush and we don't even know who is fighting yet. 

Being separated by their friends in their houses stand Bradley and Axel. Both slightly bruised, Bradley sporting a busted lip. I can't help but widen my eyes, excitement gone. I feel concerned, Bradley seems way to nice for something like this.. what happened? 

Bailey is thinking the same, I can tell. She stares at Bradley worried, then shoves through to go to him. 

I hear a few scoffs, "Bloody hell. You kids need to grow up, you don't do that shit on school grounds at least." 

The upperclassmen are not having it, but it shocks me more that they are just annoyed the boys fought on school grounds. Ilvermorny is not quite what I thought. What else goes on that I miss?

"I will get you for that Carson. I swear it," Bradley yells as Axel is already walking away still clearly worked up. Annie and Lyra appear where Axel walked out, following after. Since when are they close?

"You see that?" V noticed too, she can't stand those girls anymore either. They're always sticking their noses where they probably don't belong. 

"Come on, let's go check on Bradley." V and I nod, following Gracie. The crowd slowly disperses. 

I can't help but wonder how Axel is doing. 

"That moron thinks he is so great because he is related to Nereus I swear, he is.." Bradley continues throwing out insults. 

Yikes, I wonder what he said to get under his skin. Remind me not to step on either of their toes. 

"I can not believe he said that to you either. Is it even true?" Bailey asks Bradley. 

_ Is what true?  _ I have the feeling I don't want to know. 

"I don't know, they don't let us get the outside news here. I doubt it, how would he even know." 

I am not even sure what they could be talking about, I offer writing to my mother anyway. 

"It wouldn't hurt to try. My mother refuses to talk about it."

"Erm, what is  _ it  _ exactly?" V interrupts. I'm so glad she did. 

"Carson said Nereus got the election postponed to next year so that he can work on gaining more followers to make sure he gets elected. He said idiots like my father deserves the death penalty MACUSA has for trying to stop it."

Oh. That is awful, it makes me feel less bad for Axel now. It also worries me more, I basically know it has to be true from my mother's letter. Nereus was making time to meet with my family, but why?

"If you need anything Bradley let us know," Gracie rubs his shoulder and we all nod. 

Leaving Bailey with him, we go back up to the dorm common room. 

The day felt too long already. 

"I'm going to go on a walk, I'll catch you guys at dinner." 

The small table on a partial exterior patio halfway up the owl tower is where I end up. It has an amazing view of the forest. I think this might be my favorite spot. 

_ 29 October _

Two days until Halloween. The hall portraits are dressed up, and the castle holds a spookier vibe than normal. Needless to say, I am excited. 

Bailey comes up to the table I am at in the library. I sigh, I know it will be something crazy if Bailey of all people finds her way into the library. 

"Yes," I look at her knowingly. 

"Bradley says there is a party on Halloween. We aren't invited but I think we should go check it out anyway." 

Oh, that sounds like I can't resist. I know I shouldn't, I need to stay out of trouble. 

"Let's do it." I can't stand myself, I have simply no self control. 

Bailey laughs, "YES, now that you're on board there is no way V can say no now. You were her excuse. She was so sure you'd stay in."

That's because V knows me too well, we do share a room. 

Bailey leaves me to my work. I don't blame her, the library is quiet but packed with a lot of higher year students. I am probably the only first year really working hard to get high marks, or at least it feels like it. 

_ 31 October, Halloween _

"Hey, so I brought V my extra black leggings. When she gets back from her  _ whatever  _ club, tell her we are so leaving. I don't want to miss a  _ thing. _ " Next thing I know, leggins are thrown at my face and the door slams. 

"Yes mam," I huff. Bailey acts like we are on some mission. 

Not even ten minutes later V comes in. 

"Bailey has leggings for you, we are to dress like spies I guess. Or ninjas, I forget which one is which."

V laughs at me, "It's ninjas. Does this girl not realize how annoyed people will be if they catch us there? A bunch of first years?"

I shake my head, "I know. You think it's a house party or like, just a party?"

Her shoulders shrug, she is putting on the leggings. I begin to get dressed too. I put on black shorts, a navy pullover and black crew socks with white shoes. I am not dressing in all black as if I am about to commit a crime. 

Oh god, what if there  _ is _ illegal crap going on? 

"Relax, if she heard it from Bradley, it's probably a Pukwudgie party." 

I nod, she's right. That makes sense. 

There is a knock before Gracie and Bailey barge in, checking the hallway before they shut the door behind them. Curfew is at 8:30, and it's only 8 but I guess they don't want to be suspicious. 

They're dressed in all black, head to toe and look ridiculous. They're lucky I love them otherwise I would never be caught dead doing this. 

"Okay, V you are so cute. El, try harder next time okay?" Okay Bailey, rude. 

I just roll my eyes, "Where is the party?"

They grab my backpack and shove it in my hands, Gracie knows where I keep my wand. It would be better if they did not totally ignore my question. 

"Uhm, hello?" no response, they pull open the door and grab my arm to come along. 

"Okay, so am I talking to myself here?" 

_ Silence _ . Apparently so. 

We're currently walking down the corridor. I don't even know where the Pukwudgie dorms are, there is no way they'd get away with a part on school grounds. Could they?

"So, I guess I will just have to yell -"

"Shut up! It's off campus okay? I can't tell you more, you wouldn't come!" 

The daggers I stare into Bailey's head as we sneak out of the school after curfew looking like criminals is intense. I know it is. I would not have come. I was all for it earlier but now I'm freaking out. If the headmaster contacts my mother over me sneaking out of school, it'd be the worst. 

"You owe me, and I am NOT staying past like, midnight or whatever. I refuse." 

Gracie scrunches her nose up at me, "Yes mam. We will have you tucked in before 12:01, promise."

"Will you guys be quiet?"

Gracie and I roll our eyes, I'm beginning to think our relationships are all love-hate ones. What would I do without them?

We are walking down a steep decline towards an arch in the woods, and you can see a large building with the same architecture of the main castle itself. 

"My herbology class is in that building, the Pukwudgie dormitories are there too," V whispers to me. 

Bailey waves us forward off to the right of the building. I could hear faint music, is it outside? 

We break into a jog along the tree line, following the music. I am sure we look absolutely insane, but I picture myself on some insane adventure and I find enjoyment in it. This would never be happening if I were in Horned Serpent. 

In an odd way, doing this with the girls feels  _ right _ . 

The party is outside, and there are so many students. It's not just Pukwudgie students, but it is clearly hosted by them. Their house flag is on banners across the trees which have string lights tying them together too. There are cups everywhere from the ground to each person's hands. 

"Woah. Our first Ilvermorny party, folks," Bailey acts proud. 

We laugh, "Are you even sure this counts?"

She shrugs, "Look at them. They're all so drunk, I bet we could sneak in."

"oh no, I did NOT agree to that," V never disappoints. 

"Gracie?" Bailey asks, hopeful. 

"Mm, not tonight Bails. We are in our first years. I absolutely do not want to tarnish my reputation and become some party crasher this early!" 

There is that, too. 

"We could always go explore, I -"

"No." Gracie, V and I all say in unison. 

"Okay I guess I will go by myself.. With no one to watch my back, only knowing one defensive spell.." Bailey walks off slowly and dramatically. 

"Good luck!" V turns and starts walking back to the school. 

I can not stand either of them. So dramatic, and for what?

"Bailey, I just don't want to die or worse, get  _ lost _ ." Sure, my priorities are backwards but I also don't want Bailey to drag me down too. 

But I can't leave her to her dumb choices either. She better do the same for me one day. 

I follow her into the woods. Gracie sighs, throwing out her arms as if to say "are  _ you kidding me _ ?"

I glance back at the same time V does, who looks like I just signed, ensuring her death, and she follows us too. 

"I heard there is a huge lake down here, and that it has grindylows," V says seriously. 

Gracie looks terrified, "What are Grind-e-lews?" 

Poor girl, I forget she is from a no-maj family. I forget that I would be disowned if my mother knew I was friends with anyone not a pureblood.

"They're little water ghosts I think?" 

"No V, They are water spirits. They like to grab children and drown them." I correct them. 

There is no way they would let those creatures be so close to the school ground. Unless that is why we aren't supposed to be in the forest at all. 

I sigh, wanting to comfort Gracie, I add, "they would not keep them so close to campus. Plus, Miss Bails can protect you. She knows defensive spells already, didn't you hear?"

I can practically hear Bailey rolling her eyes after that statement. 

About an hour later and we are totally lost. It might have been less than an hour, maybe longer. We've just been chattering this whole time, not paying attention and not finding anything interesting either. The music is long gone behind us. 

I hear a cracking, then a shuffling. I look up to find the source, I have just been walking with my eyes on my feet for awhile now. 

I see the girls much ahead of me, not noticing I've slowed down. The noise is to my right. Is it dumb to check it out by myself? Yes. Am I currently turning to do it anyway? Yes. 

I decide to be quick, and nothing is there. Just trees, fog, and the wind blowing leaves. I shrug,  _ okay then _ . 

"Elara? El where are you?" 

Gracie looks out for me at least. "Over here, sorry. I thought I heard -" 

I stop speaking, all of the girls are staring at me with their mouths open. They look scared, frozen, sick. 

"What? Is there -" I turn around,  _ oh _ . 

My eyes tear up, how did I miss that? A troll? I can't breathe. It's literally a few feet from me and like ten feet above me. 

"El, it's time to go..." 

No kidding, V. 

I inhale, the troll looks down, placing all four of us in it's view. It's slobber drips, it's huge teeth show. It snarls, and I can instinctively tell it's about to head my way.

I turn. I run. We all run, scattering through the trees and over roots. I can hear all of our heavy breaths, the occasional yelps as we go through obstacles. 

Suddenly I realize the ground we are running on is flat. Flat.. we should be going uphill. Ilvermorny is uphill. We had gone down. Now we go up. 

"Guys, this way!" I turn, and begin running across the flat grounds until an incline begins. The troll would be closing in on us if there were no trees. It has knocked one or two over, but it moves rather slow. I am thanking the heavens for that. 

The school begins to appear, I could cry of joy. I can't breath still but this time it's because it feels like I have just ran for miles. Maybe I have. As soon as the entire back of the castle is in view, even if still a large walk away, I glance back at the troll again. He is stopped, and is bumping into the air, as if he can not get through. A barrier. I slow down, and the girls look over at me like I am crazy. 

"What are you-" V begins to yell, but then looks back, realizing the same thing I did. 

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean for.. I just didn't want to go back yet. I didn't mean to.." 

We all nod at Bailey, not wanting to make her feel worse. Even if I could sense V and Gracie are livid. We lived. We can let it go. 

"I am ready to be tucked in, just like you promised." I smile at Gracie, she returns it. 

"I think we all are, let's go." 

I walk up the incline, linking arms with Gracie. V joins, then Bailey. We walk back to the school grounds, linked by our arms. I have never had such a sense of belonging before, but I do with them. If they were staying during the holidays, I think I wouldn't mind staying so much. 

"Have you been taught how to use  _ Flipendo _ ?" V asks no one specific. 

"I have, but I wasn't successful, El was, she was the only one in class who was able to cast the jinx in class. For a week." Bailey emphasized  _ week _ , and it kind of made me feel proud. 

"I told you guys time in the library studying pays off, you should join me." 

"It's just so boring, I hate learning curses. I like potions, I'm good at those." Gracie exclaims, and none of us are surprised. Gracie is timid, too sweet to actually enjoy or put effort into learning curses. She was probably a great candidate for Pukwudgie too. 

"Speaking of potions, I need help with -" V cuts herself off. We all follow her eyes, seeing Axel talking with Lyra. 

We run to the side of the corridor trying not to be seen. 

I whisper, "What are they doing? It has to be like four in the morning!"

Bailey whispers back, "I bet they're making some evil plan to take out anyone who isn't a pureblood." 

V scoffs, "not if I can help it." 

"I can't hear them," Gracie's voice is filled with annoyance. 

We all want to be nosey, but I guess it will have to wait. After a moment, Lyra and Axel head down the hallway. 

"Come on, let's go to bed. Today has been eventful enough," V states. 

She is right, it really has. 


End file.
